What's so great about senior year?
by cookiemonster222
Summary: Cameron Montgomery is your average high schooler going through life like anyone else. She winds up crossing paths with Castiel and the rest is history. Will Castiel manage to get her to crawl out of her shell? Or will she get into some trouble. Falling in love with the neighborhood bad boy just wasn't enough. I'm back :D I've missed this community so much! Mature content added


*Senior Year* 

Loud music. Drunk teens. The smell of marijuana in the air. Oh what I'd give to be home right now. It's not everyday I'm invited to a party and considering the fact

that this is my senior year I may as well play a little. As the night raged on i noticed it was almost midnight. _I should be getting home soon.._ I thought to myself, but,

why? Not like i had a curfew or anything. Ignoring the contradicting thoughts running through my head i decided to head towards the door. I hadn't even noticed the

cluster fuck of people gathering in the living room. Curiosity got the best of me and took me off my original course. As I pushed my way through the sweaty hot

bodies of my fellow classmates i finally find myself staring dead on at the most amazing sight of my high school life. Amber King the "queen b" herself down on hands

and knee crying. For what? Who knows. If you ask me it's about time someone brought her down from that imaginary throne of hers. I couldn't help but smirk at the

sight of her. Just a bit of background information, she practically tortured me since my freshman year. Her and her posse of snobs made it almost impossible for me

to hide my murderous rage towards her on a day to day basis. It all began cause of a stupid rumor of my trying to facefuck her [not]boyfriend Castiel. I barely know

the guy. Only time i ever spoke to him was for a fucking group project. Clearly i have some pent up aggression. That was in my freshman year. Again, i am in my

senior year now. Anyways, big whoop shes crying and the night is still somewhat young. School gossip goes around quicker than local news. I'll find out eventually. I

once again headed towards the door only this time managing to make it outside without any disruptions. 

Walking home at this time of night isn't exactly recommended but what other choice did i have. The crisp night air swept across my face ever so softly sending pricks

up my back. There was something so soothing of the brisk chill in the air tonight. Like it was convincing me to stay out when i made it home. As i walked inside i was

greeted by my one and only best friend. _"Woof! Woof!"_ Peppers, my German shepherd greeted me at the door like she has for the last 5 years of my life."Hey babe" I

tell her giving her a loving pat. She follows me up the stairs into my bedroom and finds herself a comfortable spot on my bed. I can't find the words to explain the

love i have for her, so i won't. I trudge over to the bathroom and proceed to struggle removing my makeup. Underneath a face full of products i find a freckled face

staring back into the reflection. My brown eyes look darker than usual and my bags are definitely a result of sleep deprivation. I grab a brush and tie up my long red

hair into a bun resting peacefully on my head. I walk back to my room and climb into bed alongside Peppers. We slowly drift off into a quiet sleep.

The next morning was the official last first day of school as a senior. I made my way downstairs to feed Peppers and started my morning routine. Shower, clothes,

breakfast. Simple enough. I'm not one to usually wear makeup but today felt special. Some mascara and lip gloss will do. Simple. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a

long sleeved green shirt with my black and white Adidas and made my way to school. I'm not really a girly-girl but today i felt particularly pretty. My hair was combed

out, clothes were clean. Today just felt right. There's something so exciting about starting school again that makes you want to impress. Especially your senior year.

The amount of fucks you give go down, guys get 10x more attractive, hormones even out. Its an amazing time. As i head down the sidewalk i can already see some

students pouring in from different directions. I'm getting closer and closer and before i know it I'm standing just a couple feet away from the double doors leading

inside what either will be actual hell or an amazing year. "Move bitch." And just like that my euphoric moment was gone. "Didn't you hear me? I said move." I turn

around and am met face to face with none other than Amber and her goonies. _I guess new year new me doesn't mean much to some people._ "Didn't your mother

teach you any manners?" i said. Amber squinches her face up and pushes past me like it's been her mission to from the moment she woke up. I brush it off and make

my way into Sweet Amoris High. 

The hallways were already bustling with students and it was only 7:30. _Well of course there's plenty of kids here. IT IS the first day of school._ Right. Since it _was_ the

first day i thought the best place i should visit was the registration office for my schedule. As i make my way towards the room i spot a somewhat familiar face.

Believe it or not i somehow made it this far in high school without a single friend. "Hey Nathaniel. Just the guy I was looking for" I say jogging up to him. He shoots

me a friendly smile and walks towards me. "Good morning Cameron" he says to me. We chat over meaningless events from the summer until the intercom yells for

"Nathaniel King" to report to the main office for assistance. "Being student prez has its perks sometimes" he said shrugging sheepishly. I have no other choice than to

bid him farewell and be on my way. I finally manage to get my schedule and am pleased to see Creative Writing at the very top. I've got a thing for writing. Who

knew? 

After wandering around for a bit I make it to my first class and take it seat by the window. The day had only begun and i already was exhausted. Students began

entering the classroom filling in the back seats. It wasn't long before most of the seats were filled. Soon after the room is filled with chatter of summer gossip and

who slept with who. "Dude did you see hear about Amber yesterday? Fucking crazy.." _Huh?_ "I know dude I heard Castiel hit it and quit it! The dude is a savage?" "Can

you blame him?! Her ass is crazy fat but the bitch is nuts." _So that's what happened. I didn't think I'd find out so soon._ "Alright everyone put the phones up listen to

what is about to be said!" An older man who looked to be in his 50-60's came in with stacks of books and an old typewriter sitting on top. With a loud slam he set the

books down on the table making even the rowdy students in the back look up. "I am Michael Harris but you will all refer to me as Mr. Harris and as your teacher for

the rest of the year i see it as a favor to inform you it is mandatory to pass this class in order to proceed in graduation in June so I suggest you do not slack off in this

class. That means no texting, sleeping, or arriving to class late." Almost as if on cue, the infamous Castiel walks in. "Nice of you to join us sir" said Mr. Harris clearly

upset. Castiel doesn't bother to even acknowledge him and sits down right next to me. I guess it's not a bad thing but _fucking seriously?_ Not like there was a wide

variety to choose from but.. C'mon. "As I was saying" said Mr. Harris rummaging through his papers. "My class is simple. Complete the assignments, pass. Don't, no

credit. Your first assignment will be as a group. You are to write a short story as a continuation of the novels I will be handing out. The one seated beside you will be

your partner. It is due next Monday." Let the groans begin. I don't hate the assignment. I strongly dislike being partnered with someone against my will. _Not that I_

 _would've chosen someone else considering I don't know anyone._ Mr. Harris hands a book to each student all pairs having the same book. He hands us both a copy of

"Song of Solomon" and Thankfully I've read this before. "You read this before?" says Castiel nudging me. _Stay out of my head._ Not only was it weird to be touched by

an almost complete stranger but have you ever had to make eye contact with someone stupid attractive? Its intimidating and humiliating when you can't stop all the

blood from rushing to your cheeks. "Yea-a" I said turning my head the other way. I can tell he knows I'm flustered by the look on his face. A small smirk appears on

his face as he gently nudges me again. "Calm down I don't bite. Cameron, right?" Somehow his character seemed to change from when he came in to now. Sure

enough it calmed me down. "Yea. Cameron Montgomery." Mr. Harris had left us in quiet study for the rest of class. While some chatted away others got a head start

on the assignment. 

The day went on like any other. Math, chemistry, art, and music. It turns out I also have chemistry and music with Castiel. The end of the day has come and I am

more than ready to go home. As I head towards the entrance I spot Nathaniel. "Hey" I say grabbing his attention but as soon as he makes eye contact with me he

turns back and walks away. _I know I'm antisocial but geez rude much?_ Fuck it I don't care. I'm not really one to care whether or not people talk to me but the fact

that he purposely ignored me hurts. I don't have it in me to find out why he ignored me so I did what I thought was best and ignored the thought.

I made my way into the neighborhood and was pleasantly surprised by the lack of people out running right now. _I should take Peppers out._ I never get to take

Peppers out too often because of the looks from people I get. She either gets too hyper and wants to play with anyone she sees or people are too scared to come

near us. It's a sad world for the big sweet hearts out here. I change into a comfortable pair of grey sweatpants and a light white hoodie and take my best friend out

for a well deserved walk. After the second lap around the neighborhood we stop for a quick drink of water. _"Woof!"_ Peppers suddenly yanks me in the direction of the

park where she can spot a dog just as big as her playing. "Peppers no. You play too rough with the other do-" and just like that she breaks through her collar and

runs towards the park. "Shit." 

Of course she gets there before I can even blink but to my pleasant surprise the other dog doesn't seem to mind her playfulness. They even started playing with each

other. As dramatic as it sounds I feel tears begin to fill my eyes. _My baby finally has a friend._ "Your dog I'm assuming." I turn and find myself talking to Castiel once

again today. I could not believe the luck and let out a quiet laugh. "Yea her name is Peppers" I say. We let the two play together for a bit before it was time to leave.

Castiel turns towards the two large dogs and calls out "Peppers!" Like lightning both the dogs come running towards Castiel. Peppers being the cutie she is sits and

raises her paw. Castiel being confused looks over at me. "She wants you to pet her" I tell him. He takes out what looks like a treat from his pocket and gives her a

nice big pat on the head and gives it to her. Next to Peppers is a menacing looking beast giving Castiel the biggest googly eyes ever. "Who's this guy?" I ask crouching

down to pet him. His sloppy tongue graced me with a kiss all over my face. "Demon, sit" he tells him. _Fitting name._ "Sorry he's not usually this friendly" Castiel says.

"It's no problem. Let's go Peppers, we've got to get home soon" I tell her trying to get a leash around her. Peppers and Demon start whining and moving all about.

I've never seen Peppers act this way so I'm not too sure how to handle it. Castiel manages to calm Demon down and I was able to get Peppers secure enough to walk

her home. "Thanks for letting her play with Demon" I tell Castiel. "No problem" he says placing Demon in his harness. "I'll see you tomorrow" and just as I was going

to walk off Castiel stops me. "Sorry I know it's random but you think we can get together sometime for this assignment?"

I was taught never to judge people based off of their appearance but I didn't expect Castiel to be the studious type. "S-sure um when and where did you want to?" I

ask. He looks for a moment before asking "Are you busy right now?"

Nothing could stop the redness in my face but I talk past it. "Now's fine" I tell him. "Cool." 

I'm sure I'm the only one overthinking this but this is the first time I'd be having a guy in my house. The walk from the park to my house was a quiet one. While the

dogs were bonding, we were..staring. We make our way inside and let the dogs roam free. "Sorry about the mess" I tell him. Castiel looks around completely

uninterested in what I just said and more into my living area. _So far this guys seems very straightforward and self aware of his attractiveness._ A part of me lowered

its defenses just because I haven't been given a reason to feel intimidated by him. We sit on the sofa and do what any other high schoolers would do. Homework. I

explain to him the character development between Milkman and Hagar and the meaning of "flight." We finally get to a point where we can both start contributing to

the assignment _(I was scared I had to do the whole thing myself)_ and before we knew it the sun was down. "We could finish this in the next few hours if we wanted

to" I tell him. Castiel stretches his arms out and with a coy smile says "yea but if we did then I wouldn't have an excuse to come over again now would I?" This kid

can sure make me blush and I'm sure it isn't intentional. "Very fucking funny" I say nudging him. He seemed to enjoy my response since he followed with a playful

push. "Ohhh she has a sailor's mouth." 

"Yea and I've got a foot that's ass-free unless you want it elsewhere" I say laughing. "Why aren't you this talkative at school?" he asks suddenly. I knew my

personality at home was a bit different compared to me being in school but for a stranger to call me out on it so suddenly, kinda nerve wracking. "It's not like I

choose to stay to myself" I tell him. "Most people are into cliques. I happen to be part of the few that isn't. My rep isn't exactly great either." This grabbed his

attention. He leans in forward a bit more and lifts and eyebrow at me. "What could you have possibly done that ruined your reputation?" he asks. I found it funny how

he had no clue my lack of popularity had something to do with him. "It's actually because of what I didn't do. Amber's hated me since freshman year because of some

stupid rumor. Apparently I was practically begging to give you … _fellatio_ after facefucking you in the staircase."

I didn't want to look up at him after spilling the beans but I had to. I am So glad I did when I did. The bad boy himself was blushing oh so slightly at the news of this

and honestly, it made me want to facefuck him, but that's beside the point. "Sounds like something she'd say" he said scratching his head. _Oh no its getting awkward._

Desperate to lighten the air, I do the only thing I can think of. "Wanna watch some Netflix?"

 **Hello HELLOOOO. It's been so long since Iv'e been around so please welcome me back w** **ith open arms! It's my first in a while so I'm kinda rusty c: Hope you enjoy and please leave some words of wisdom! 3**


End file.
